The present invention is concerned with processes for preparing epihalohydrin enantiomers and intermediates.
Epibromohydrin enantiomers have been prepared by a resolution process--and an epichlorohydrin enantiomer has been prepared from 1-bromo-3-chlorpropan-2-ol. enantiomer derived from the epibromohydrin [Chemische Berichte 48, 1862-184, (1915)].
An improved method for preparing the epihalohydrin enantiomers from sulfonyloxyhaloalcohol has been discovered--and an improved process for preparing an intermediate useful in the synthesis has also been discovered.